First Journeys Chapter 12
Chapter 12: Civil Service According to the time displayed on my PDD it was aready 10 am. The large view ports displayed a sunny serene mountain scene with a large lake dark gree forests and snow covered peakes. Dawn was sitting at the dresser and brushing her hair. I watched her doing it. I had made love to a woman for the first time in my life and it was a wonderful, glorious feeling and she was gentle and without many words had showed me what I had to do. For the first time in my life I did no longer feel like a teenager or a boy. But then my own thoughts stopped. I certainly did not look like a boy or a man. Dawn however had not said a single word regarding my looks. She had finished trying to tame her coppery locks and said.” I need to call in and prepare for the Executions tomorrow. Then maybe I can invite you for breakfast and then we must say good bye.” I nodded and got up.” I better get changed then.” I had a very interesting night. Making lesbian love to a very talented man is certainly a first for me.” “I can’t explain my behavior and desires. Not to you or to myself. I am however going to seek a Psycho Surgeon and see if something can be done.” She turned.” If you do that, you won’t be able to apply for the Academy.” She got up and came close. “Do you know it is considered more humane to execute an offender than to do psycho surgery? In some cases the delinquent has the choice and those who know what it means always choose death. You won’t be you and lose everything that defines you. The fleet does no accept anyone that has received Psycho surgery, besides It would be a great loss losing Eric or Erica, depending on what the Psycho surgeons thinks you should be.” I sighed.”A friend of mine who is a doctor said the same. But I need to find an answer to this and make a decision what I am and where to go with it.” “Maybe you think too much about it, just do what feels right and it might just be the right thing.” Somehow her words sounded right and I decided to stay Freya for a day longer. There was no harm, this time I was far from Nilfeheim and Dawn assured me that it would not raise an eye brow, besides I had nothing much to do. Dawn now wore a red robe like dress, the attached Justice Department logo now featured an added sword and put on a deep red velvet hood. She changed from a pretty woman into a dark figure and the purpose was quite clear. So dressed she stood before the GalNet Terminal. I wanted to give her privacy and leave the room, but she said. “It is only a few formalities, nothing secret., just stay out of the pick-up. Being seen as an executioner’s friend is not a good thing.” Then she activated Avatar Pick up. Men in police uniforms and two beings with Justice Department logos on their chests received her in an official looking room. One of them was an X101 and the other a Garbini. It was the Garbini who spoke first.” Good morning Chief Executioner 32. We are terribly sorry for the mix up. We expected you today and not yesterday. It was part due to the fact that the Justice Department cruiser was accidently designated a Fleet Unit and we were not informed you are being here a day earlier.” “I was lucky and found accommodations on Corri-Gas, I am sure the recent space battle and Alert status has mixed up many schedules.” “Yes Chief Executioner, that was part of it and the decision to hold the executions here was also made in the last moment, however we have another problem. Your assistant has not arrived either. She is stuck on Palomino. She is on her way now but won’t make it until the day after tomorrow.” “There is much to do and it is not just one execution. I can’t do all this by myself. Do you have anyone that can assist?” The Marine Commandant has offered to make it a fleet affair, but the Chief Justice insists we handle it, as the delinquents were found guilty by a Union Court and not by the military.” She nodded.”It would mean a retrial and no one can be sentenced twice for the same crime.” “The Marines and the local Police will do all the security and much of the prisoner handling but so far we have no volunteer who wants to assist. Neither I nor my colleague from Factory can do it as we are of the prosecution team.” “I can’t do all this by myself, besides regulations are quite clear. There is no more serious business than execution and it must be done by the book or we can’t proceed and must reschedule.” “The Chief Justice is also informed and he said the same thing. He will call us in two hours and we keep you posted.” The transmission terminated and she took off her hood. “It almost looks like there won’t be any executions tomorrow. My assistant seems to be late, but that means we have time for breakfast. We had breakfast ordered to the suite. I never had been much of a breakfast person but I joined her anyway and I always liked coffee. While she was buttering a Croissant she asked.”What are your plans for the day?” “I haven’t really thought about that. I was sort of playing it by ear. Maybe some sight-seeing and then I was considering to see if I can learn how to fly out there, maybe they rent out those flight suits, but no I don’t have any plans.” “It seems you don’t need money, but I could use the help and I could deputize you to the Justice department temporary of course. I would not want you to help me with the executions of course, that I would not ask you, my assistant is only a day late. I am sure the executions can be delayed a day, but having an assistant for the preparations would greatly help me.” I sipped my coffee.” What is it I would have to do?” “Taking notes for me, while I inspect the gallows or execution machines and talk to the prisoners. Making sure they are aware what will happen and that they have their last wishes taken care off. Then I need to go over the court files and see if everything is in order. Do little errands and such. It is simply easier to have someone along to talk to and make sure I don’t overlook something. Regulations require an assistant but I assure you I am not asking you to remain for the executions.” “I think I can do that.” She smiled.” You are a friend.” We returned via System Taxi to Corri-Door. The Justice Department was in the actual town below the space port in a large square looking building. The taxi pilot did not speak to us much but he kept looking at Dawn as she was now wearing her executioners robe and hood. The front of the Justice Building was a chaos of waiting crowds and news crews from all over the Union. She directed the Taxi to the roof of the building to enter it unnoticed. Inside she was greeted by the same two Justice Department members. At first they paid no attention to me. The X101 said.” The Chief Justice of Pluribus is waiting to speak to you.” the machine being guided her to the next Gal Net Terminal. The Chief Justice so it turned out was a Klack as his Avatar established, next to him a Pan Saran identifiable by his chestnut locks and because he was wearing an anachronistic wearing brass chest armor the final being in the room was a Belarom. I knew little about the Belarom, other than they were a member of the Attikan Commonwealth and Mr. Flensburger said they were looking very much like a Terran hippopotamus crossed with a gorilla. Mr. Flensburger always liked to describe non humanoid life forms by comparing them with some Terran animals, perhaps not realizing that none of his pupils, me included had any idea how they looked like. There was certainly no Nilfeheim life form I could compare the Belarom with. It was big and had a grayish skin and his potato shaped head was split underneath its eyes with a huge maw. Eight pronounced teeth of almost underarm length protrude from it. The X101 was about as tall as I was but had shiny chrome metallic skin; I could see my own distorted reflection in it. I had seen Klack and Garbini before, first during my grandfather’s funeral. The Klack greeted Dawn and then said. “Chief executioner, your assistant is delayed because we needed her on Palomino; she is assisting Executioner 554 on a case there, as his assistant fell ill. We hoped she would be ready to help you but the case on Palomino experienced a delay as well and your assistant simply can’t be here in time. The bad news is that Corri-Door is too far for any other assistant to arrive in time either and we cannot delay the executions for more than a day. We have the seventeen Dai, one of them identified as the butcher of Partook. The Partook lost seven colonies to this Dai Clan right after they joined the Union. The Partook used to be an important Galactic Council species and if we botch this they might decide to reverse their decision on the other hand if we do it right it most likely convinces the Elly to break of the Galactic Council and join the Union. The Elly have a delegation here on Pluribus watching closely. Gaining their membership would deny the Kermac of their technically most advanced thrall species. So you see we can neither delay nor post pone and must do the deed by the book. It is imperative to show them and the Partook that the Union takes swift action to punish those guilty of massacring union citizens.” Dawn nodded behind her hood. “I understand all this, but we are the Justice department and we cannot base our decisions and actions on political grounds. We must remain neutral and only the law of the Union must be our guide.” The Belarom spoke with a laboring, deep voice. “It is exactly what we have said to the Assembly, but the Dai and the four other delinquents you are to execute are all processed and found guilty in an orderly court of law. The sentence was spoken and verified by the independent Legal Academy. All that remains is to complete the task by terminating the lives of the delinquents.” “I came here to do exactly that, Secretary Urpetro, but I am alone. By our laws and regulations I must have an assistant. I found someone who is willing to help me with the preparations, but I gave my word that he does not have to be present at the executions.” Everyone suddenly took notice of me and the Klack said. “Are you a legal Union citizen?” “Yes I am.” A Union police officer reacted to the gesture of the Klack and scanned my CITI, before I was even asked, the usual courtesy question and he looked at his PDD.” Olafson, Eric. Union Citizen of Nilfeheim, High Honor resident of Twilight, Special Executive Enroe Industries. Applicant to the Union fleet academy. Completed Sixteenth Birth year. No criminal record. Was investigated three times by Union Police and each time Legal Central declared him innocent of breaking any laws.” “I was investigated?” I said before I could stop myself. The Police man nodded still reading from his device. “First after a space battle incident over Planet Nilfeheim, conclusion: Olafson handled in self defense and through his action saved the Union World Nilfeheim from certain destruction. Second investigation: Olafson was abducted by Non Citizens on Twilight and freed himself by killing three known criminals. Investigation closed no crimes committed. Third time preventing a weapon store robbery and preventing a spore bomb attack on Twilight. Third Investigation: Killing three Union Citizens and several non citizens, all identified terrorists freeing the kidnapped planet governor of twilight and several civilians. Investigation concluded: Citizen Olafson distinguished himself in heroic manner, no crimes committed.” The small crowd was silent and all stared at me. I myself felt embarrassed hearing all this in such a matter of fact list. The Klack spoke.” Well it seems you are despite your young age quite an active and responsible citizen and have seen death before. I am looking at your CIT record and see no psycho problems or other aspects that would prevent me from doing what I must do next.” His Holo stepped closer to me and his antennae wiggled while he turned his head to look at me closer with his almond shaped all black eyes. He then clacked with his mandibles and asked.” I am a Klack as you see, despite the fact that I am one of the Union Chief Justices and live among humans for 56 years they use the gender specific words him and he and yet I could swear you have female human forms. How do I address you female or male?” I was deeply embarrassed again but Dawn spoke before I could say something.” My friend prefers to express gender identity this way and it is female.” No one seemed to be surprised or take offense in that and the Klack said.” I herby draft you, under the Justice and Jury act of 3423, section 12 into service of the Justice Department and herby deputize you to the position of Deputy Executioner. I am sorry to do this to you, human. But it is necessary and I hope you understand.” Again I was in a situation I didn’t want to be in and said. “What about my Academy Application?” “I will personally contact Union Fleet Command right now, please stand by.” The Klack Avatar disappeared “I guess I have no choice in this, right?” “Yes you do. You can decline and reject the draft. “The Belarom sounded apologetic. “I know it is sounds unfair, but if you do you also reject your citizenship. As Citizenship comes with rights and privileges but also with duties and responsibilities, as you might remember the words of your teacher as he declared you a citizen.” The X101 actually put his hand on my shoulder.” The Justice department will not be ungrateful and the Union really needs this done.” The Chief Justice reappeared and with him an Old man in Union Fleet Uniform. The Old man said. “I am the Admiral of the Fleet Obrock Mc Elligott and since I was at the Assembly Chief Justice V’Thensnhk told me about his problem and yours.” The projection of the highest officer of them all, gave me a glance but seemed to look at something on his end.”You aren’t even due until October first, applicant., but because you are a registered academy applicant you are technically Navy thus I herby detach you by my direct order to the Justice Department until your task there is done. Should your task extend beyond October, you may enter the Academy entry tests on the next entry date in 4 month. I personally guarantee you will not miss your chance to apply.” The Klack spread his four upper arms. “Then it is settled. Chief Executioner please swear her in and get her outfitted as soon as you can. I will get all the forms filled out and work done.” INTERLUDE 13: STAHL’S OFFICE Admiral Richard Stahl sat in his office. The Devastator had returned to Arsenal IV her home port for repairs and re supply. The battle had drained her munitions and caused some damage. While it was considered minor damage, but due to her size and alien origin, it would take a few month to get her repaired, restocked and it was decided to use the opportunity to upgrade some of the systems and do a level one maintenance on her Union tech engines. No one was able to service her original engines of alien origin. Most of the crew received extended shore leave. Even he was now officially on vacation and had a few months for himself. However he had no real family. Even his most distant relatives were long dead and in all the 3000 years of his long life, he never married or had a family of his own. The fleet, the military and most of all the Devastator was his real home. He was one of the 200 Immortals selected by the Guardian so long ago to guide human kind on its way to become a Galactic civilization. So instead of taking a vacation, he sat in his rarely used office at the Arsenal IV Headquarters of the First Fleet and went over some reports and paperwork. Everything important was of course sent to him right away to his real work office aboard the Devi. True to his pre astro origin he still called it paperwork and preferred actual printouts he could hold in his hands. Every so often he considered to retire. His task seemed done. Terrans were no longer a helpless civilization but had risen to a dominating power in the Galaxy and beyond and quite capable of defending itself and now were firm part of a mighty alliance. The Guardian had told him he would know the day his task was done and he could step aside. He had never had this distinct feeling yet, besides where would he go? He was still immortal and biologically not a day older as the day he had met the Guardian for the first time. One of these back burner projects of his was to find out what the Guardian eactly was and who sent this machine to meddle with humankind. He thought this would be the most important question for humankind to answer, yet the question had never been answered and the efforts to answer it have steadily declined. Earth had become United Earth spread over the Sol system and space beyond, became a founding member of the United Stars and fought many wars, faced many daunting problems. While the Sol system was one of the bussiest and well developed solar systems, Earth became quiet and the question of who the Guardian was faded further and further from the collective minds. After the Peace Hawk debacle, his long odyssey and the war against the Y’All and the last big clash with the Galactic Council, who was just a puppet organization of the Kermac, the question had almost completely been forgotten. Of the 200 Immortals there weren’t all that many left. He smirked to himself as he reached for his mug of coffee and muttered to himself and under his breath. “Kind of stupid to call them Immortals.” Most of them didn’t last for more than a thousand years. Granted some were killed in violent acts, but still the term seemed wrong. He opened a drawer and retrieved a pack of cigarettes and an old Zippo lighter that was like him now over 3000 years old. Many times refurbished and repaired. He meticulously refilled the antique with lighter fluid, the stuff still produced in small quantities at one of the few small companies still operating on Earth and lit a Camel. His cigarettes came out of a matter molecule printer and were an exact copy of this ancient brand. Being immune to disease and sickness, he experienced no ill effects. Not that he was smoking much anymore. But in quiet times like this when he was all by himself he did. His hand opened a multi media report folder, He had contacted a small group of scholars adnd researchers, he called the Guardian detectives to see if they had any more insights as who it was that built and tasked that artificial entity that called itself Guardian of Earth, but never revealed his true motives. Not that there was much left of the actual machine entity. He himself had destroyed the Guardian with a nuclear device, ending that machines reign and ill advised habit of cloning and thus reanimating long dead leaders of human past. Most of them never lived up to their original glory and some like the clones of Genghis Khan, Hitler and Stalin were as bad as their originals. He never trusted that machine completely. Someone or something put great efforts in building a machine of almost god like powers and had it watch over all of humankinds development, only to take open and active control over Humans destiny once the door to the star was opened. Even tough that very machine made him Immortal, or at least stopped his aging process he needed to know. Human kind and the remaning immortals seemed to have forgotten about the Guardian and, just as Earth has become a quiet thinly populated planet, so had the interest faded. The team of investigators and scholars had reopened the cave and found some the remnants of the Guardians machine center, it was of course destroyed and melted, but from what was left and from the things the Guardian had done it was clear, it was technology far beyond anything known. The message of the old lead investigator was the same as the messages of him and the researchers before: No definite theories. They did send the recovered pieces to a leading Xeno Tech institute of the Blue. He put the report back into the pile and his eyes fell on a special souvenir on his desk, it was a perfectly normal looking gray round river rock sitting on a pile of print outs. Yet it was a genuine piece of the most unusual world he had ever visited, Narth Prime. Stahl was the only human as far as he knew who had ever set foot on Narth Prime. No one officially knew he had been on Narth Prime or that he had talked to the entity Narth Supreme. The Narth were by far the most advanced civilization, the very definition of civilization no longer really fit their state of development and even Narth Supreme had no answer or knew about the Guardian or its purpose, but then he only understood a fraction of what Narth Supreme told him. So maybe he did explain it and he simply did not understand or the Narth Supreme choose not to answer it. He took the rock and sighed. When he set foot on Narth Prime, it was as if landing on a planet sized eight ball. It was simply an endless completley featureless plane of a smooth glass like material. The Nart Supreme changed the environment into a depiction of an Alpine scenery complete with mountains, forrests and a crystal clear mountain stream in the blink of an eye to make him feel more at home. The entity assured him that it was not a projection or a simulation and encouraged him to take one of the rocks along as a souvenir. Whenever he had time like this he liked to follow up on the academy and read the files of applicants. It was a pet project of his scanning more or less randomly over a few of these every so often. He himself could not really define in words what he was looking for, but every so often one or two applications somehow was different than all te others. Well one criteria of his was that all the ones he picked were oddballs of sort. He then kept an eye on these applicants, and followed their careers made adjustments or created situations and hidden tests to further evaluate them. Nine out of then was just that, an oddball and not much else, but there was always one that emerged like a gold nugget in a washing pan, an exceptional officer and they all became legends on their own. He had found Harris that way, who was now the current captain of the Devastator. Without doubt the best ever. Or that Purple Throar Shiss, Captain Zezz a finer tactician and outstanding officer did not exist in his opinion. This personal idea and passion about special individuals, he thought held the potential for becoming great Ship Commanders. His way of selecting them was more intuitive and not scientific or developed from countless years of Academy experience. He selected them more or less randomly and by gutt feeling alone. His staff already knew more or less what he was looking for and pre selected a few hundred files from the many millions of applicants each time a new academy year started. A file of Eric Olafson was already marked by him and put aside on a small stack of those he had selected so far. He was just reading about an autistic savant from Africa when his GalCom unit flashed. Only a few individuals knew his personal contact code. It came over the civilian GalNet connection and was not fleet related. He noticed the logo of Schwartz industries. Rex Schwartz was like him, an immortal and while Rex never openly worked for the Union and used his Corporation in some questionable ways, Richard was certain he too had a task given by the Guardian working for the benefit of the Human species. While he not agreed with most of the things Rex did, after all those millennia they knew each other well. Richard didn’t like anyone or anything with uncontrolled power. He felt that the Immortals must adhere to even higher standards than normal humans, and be accountable and responsible for all they did. Rex never felt hindered by ethical or moral reasons to do something. Richard pressed the response key never the less; Rex would not call if he did not have a reason. “You sure cleaned house, Old friend.The whole Galaxy is abuzz with your latest space battle feats.” “Your security service and corporate snoops knew about it long before it happened. I think they code named it Red Flood.” “I do have a few sources here and there and it clearly shows you do as well, knowing the Code name of a level 3 classified document of my organization.” “I like to keep tabs on you. Even after all those years we know each other. I do not trust you. Schwartz Industries is so intertwined with the Union it would be possible for you to decide to become Emperor and change the Union into the Schwartz empire.” “You know I have no political ambitions and like you I am doing what I do to keep the wolfs away from the door. Not all problems can be solved with Translocator cannons.” “I am aware of that, Old friend, this of course has not stopped you to create a battle force second only to the Navy and arming your ships with weapons illegal for civilian entities.” “Schwartz industries manufacture and develop much of the weapons and ships your fleet uses and those units are just test and experimental samples of our development division. Perfectly legal by the way.” “This is a private call Rex, it is on highest encryption on a Network you own and control so don’t treat me as stupid. You and I know the truth.” Richard leaned forward.” Now I am sure you had a reason for calling.” “Yes I do. I adopted a Sojonit Sister. She is barley seventeen years old but is very intelligent and she wants to join the Union Academy and become a science officer.” “A Sojonit you say?” “I don’t care what you are thinking now, Richard. I am still married to Linda and nothing will change that. She has an IQ of 410 and that should even make you pause old Battle Axe.” Richard did whistle.” There are maybe 20-30 individuals in the entire Galaxy with an IQ like that, including you, Mothermachine and the Saresii High Academics.” “And excluding the Narth, but who knows if you can classify them as individuals.” Stahl leaned back to reach his old fashioned refrigerator and get himself a bottle of beer. “I would invite you but Holo avatars simply can’t enjoy a good beer.” “You know I don’t drink alcohol. You offer me beer now for almost as long as we know each other.” “Just trying to convince an old friend about something he’s missing out.” The Admiral opened the bottle and said. “I can see why you call. She is still a Sojonit right?” “Yes, she wears what they call the veil of abstinence and she is not a fully trained Sojonit, our mutual friend on Sin 4 has raised her. It is all she knows and frankly I think it is the best disguise she could have, being my daughter can be dangerous and so she stays anonymous.” “Yes I remember what happened to your lovely Clara, but I won’t open old wounds. Anyone with an IQ like that will be accepted with open arms and I will make sure she can keep wearing wig and mask even through the Academy. I won’t guarantee her safety in terms of assignments and I expect our future officers to face dangers and if necessary lay down their lives, but I guarantee you her integrity and anonymity.” “That’s all I ask for.” “I will call Webb myself right after this. It looks like I have a spot for her in her third year. There is a group of applicants I put together that missed a Science Cadet.” “I trust you in that completely.” “So how about Project Fish?” “We just finished the hull. The first ship with nano compacted Neutronium wave hull and frame. It took us eighty years just to get the manufacturing process right, and it is the most time and work intensive material we ever conceived and perhaps even better than the armor the Celtest used to make for your monster ship.” “When do you think she’s ready?” “I would say four years.” “I really look forward to see that fish swim.” “Mothermachine said she now has the concept she thinks she will use for its computronic, it’s the first time SII working with Mothermachine on building a ships brain you know.” The two old men started to talk about the Dai and the amazing development of over two thousand tribes becoming Union members. Category:Fragments - Eric Olafson Category:Stories